


Somnium

by catboisrcool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboisrcool/pseuds/catboisrcool





	1. !!!INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY :D!!!

Hello! this is a Y/n dream SMP fanfic!

THIS IS A LORE/SMP FANFICTION,

its also my first fanfiction in general, so feel free to tell me any good suggestions you have to improve my writing!

I dont have a date that i'll be updating on regularly, but hopefully it'll be 2-3 times a week possibly, with 1-3 chapters :D

\-----THIS ISNT A SHIP FIC----

This story takes place right after Tommy's stream where he explains to Tubbo, Ranboo, and Ghostbur that he plans to kill dream.

im also not super good at the lore, so please tell me if i missed anything major and i'll edit it :D

Chapter one will be coming out today!


	2. Chapter 2

With the combination of both the cold salty water, and dry, hot sand, it wasn’t a suprise that when you woke up, you immediately felt uncomfortable. 

You sat up and looked around. 

To your left, there was a tower, it looked like it was in the middle of construction, piles of logs and crafting tables around it. More and more houses of all colors and sizes were constructed the farther you looked into the distance between two small hills. 

You stood up, and that’s when the tall, dark, ominous building to your right registered with you. It took you a second to stand up and walk onto the grass near the ocean, and when you turned around, it gave you a perfect view of the building. It was very tall. 

Like, really, really, tall. 

On the two corners, you could see lava flowing on the inside, and the building itself was make of some black stone. . you could hear the bubbling of the lava inside it. 

Dear god... What is this for? 

It made you feel very... uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than the water and sand did. 

“Hello?” 

You turned around and saw a man standing- no, he was floating- a couple steps away from you. He had a yellow sweater and brownish-grey pants, a dark grey beanie hat atop his curly brown hair. 

But the weirdest part about the man, was not only was he floating, but he was transparent. 

Actually, the more you looked at him, the two of you in silence, you noticed more odd things about him. 

A grey tinge to his skin, 

The white eyes, 

And the large gash across his chest. 

You then remembered that this guy wasn’t a statue, and it’s rude to stare at someone. He looked at you with a you’ve-been-stairing-at-me-for-like-a-whole-minute-are-you-okay? Look, and you spoke. 

“Oh! Yeah uhm... Hello! Where am I?” 

“you're on the shore near Pandora’s Vault.” He pointed to a large mansion “That’s Skeppy and BadBoyHalo’s mansion, and I’m not sure who put the...” he pointed to the statue on top of the mansion. “I’m guessing Skeppy and BadBoyHalo didn't put that on their house?” He chuckled “No, Bad definitely isn’t the type of person who’d want that on his house.” He started to float-walk towards the tall red building. 

" And that is the Biginnit Hotel. Tommy and Sam Nook own it.” 

I climbed onto the oak walkway that went in a line from the mansion to the rest of the houses. My eyes caught on a yellow home that also looked like it was in the middle of construction as well “Whats this?” 

“This is the Bee n’ Boo Inn! Ranboo and Tubbo own this!” 

“The people who live here have very odd names. I mean, BadBoyHalo? Ranboo? On top of that I don’t even know your name.” You said aloud, you’d just meant to have thought this in your head, but you said it aloud on accident. “Hah, yeah. Most of them are just nicknames, but Ranboo’s name is just Ranboo.” 

We’d been walking for a bit after the Man explained what the Bee n’ Boo in was. As we walked, I could start to hear yelling coming from a dirt house surrounded by flowers, A sign above the house said: 

“tommyinnit abode” 

A sign to it’s right said: 

“<\- Subject to disagreement” 

The yelling sounded like three people; through the thin oak door it wasn’t hard to discern what the three were saying. 

“ Tubbo, DREAM IS GONE! We don’t have time to sit around and plan out what to do!” 

“I know that, Tommy! But if we just go out without a plan and look for him, then it’ll be easy for him to do something and catch us off out guard!” 

“Guys, I think we both just need to calm down and talk this out-” 

“Dream doesn’t have any way to hurt us Tubbo! Literally almost everyone on this server hates him!” 

You were very confused. Though it might have been a good idea to leave the people in that house alone, before you could take three steps away, you tripped over your own feet, and fell flat on your face, you stood up again, and took a step, before you froze in your tracks. 

The door opened. You could hear two people's footsteps. 

“Oh, hello Ghostbur!” 

“Hello Ranboo, me and Y/n were just passing through and I thought it might be a good idea to introduce you both, but uh... you both seem to be busy.” You stood up and turned back around to face the three new people. The one who had said hello to Wilbur- or Ghostbur, must have been Ranboo. 

Ranboo was very tall, he looked like an Enderman, but if the right side of an Enderman was white. On top of that, he was heterochronic, so his right eye was red, but his left was green. He wore a suit and a crown, and had a golden ring on his left ring finger. 

Next to him, there was a shorter blond boy, wearing winter clothes, and had two small ram horns peeking out of his hair. He too had a ring on his left ring finger. 

As Ranboo and Ghostbur started to converse with each other, something about a tower, the blond boy walked forward and raised a hand for you to shake. 

“Hello! I'm Tubbo! This is Ranboo, and...” 

Tubbo turned and ran back into the dirt house. 

After a couple minutes he ran back out, dragging another boy along with him. 

“This is Tommy” 

Tommy was a bit shorter than Tubbo, and had blondish-brown hair. Tommy wore brown pants, and a red baseball shirt. He had a red bandana tied around his neck and overall looked scruffy. He was holding a long, purple-ish black sword. 

“Hi. I'm Tommy” 

“Y/N. its nice to meet you.” 

You held out your hand, Like Tubbo had done, Tommy took it and shook it for a second, then let go and walked back inside. 

You turned to Tubbo, “What was it you were talking about?” 

Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other, then back at you, you knew you shouldn’t have asked as soon as a look of seriousness crossed both of their faces and they both said, “Nothing.” As they both turned back and walked into the dirt house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeh ;-; im sorry i deleted it on accident! i had some tech issues that didnt get resolved until today, so i had to delete and re-upload the chapters


End file.
